Luna (Solaria)
Queen Luna was the queen of the planet Solaria. She is Stella's mother and also the ex-wife of King Radius. In the comics, she is seen with her new lover, Allan, (whom Stella is not fond of) at parent teacher meetings. She constantly tried to get her daughter to be kind to him and bond with him as a new family member. Stella eventually opened up, but was still very bitter about her having a new boyfriend. Appearance Luna has long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail with lighter blonde streaks. She wears a crescent-shaped tiara, and wears a long blue dress with a dark blue cape. She has dark blue eyes, with lighter blue eyeshadow and eyeliner. By her appearance, and name, it is assumed that she has moon-based powers. In the comics, she wears a long light blue shirt with dark blue pants that go above her ankles with dark blue heels. Personality Queen Luna is shown to be caring to her daughter and ex-husband. Yet her ex-husband seems to snub everything she does. Series |-|Pre-Series= A little is known about her background, except that she married King Radius and became queen of Solaria. They had Stella but divorced sometime before the start of the series. Reasons for this divorce are unknown so far. |-|Season 5= When Tritannus stole the seal from Pillar of Light and caused the universe a wide eclipses, Luna became worried about Radius and traveled to the royal palace. She found Radius in the room where Second Sun of Solaria was kept. Radius was not happy to see her, but when he fainted Luna helped him to his bedroom where she took care of him. Stella arrived soon and she was surprised to see her mother in her father's palace. As Stella heads with the Winx to the Infinite Ocean, Luna tries to take care of Radius. She believes that Stella can find an cure as long as the second sun of Solaria still shines. When Pillar of Light is restored by Stella, Radius is alright again. At the throne room, Luna and Radius congratulate Stella, who tries to explain her father that she though of what both Luna and Radius would have done and put them together. Radius seems to notice what Stella means and ignores the meaning, saying that he should prepare to fight Tritannus. Luna is angry at him from not giving Stella enough credit. Radius and she start fighting again and Luna leaves the palace, much to Stella's dismay. She makes an appearance at the conference room at Domino. When the Sovereign's Council finally agreed to join forces and vanquish Tritannus once and for all, Luna returned to Solaria with Radius and she commanded the Second Sun of Solaria to send its light to the alliance on Earth. After Tritannus was imprisioned for his crimes, Luna is seen with her ex-husband and the rest of the Sovereign's Council on Andros attending the party. |-|Season 6= In Mythix, Luna and the other mothers celebrate Mother's Day at Alfea. In Queen for a Day, Luna, Radius and other people of Solaria gathered into the castle to let Stella be a queen for a day. Trivia *Luna is the Latin and Italian word for the Moon, as well as the name of the Goddess of the Moon in Roman Mythology. *It is unknown whether Luna originates from Solaria or whether she is from another planet and moved to Solaria after marrying Radius. *In a book about Stella, she and Radius are shown to get along okay, even though in Season 5 they're seen fighting. *Her first power was shown at Season 5 Episode 24, which was to control light. It was also shown that she was able to control the sun's luminosity too, since it's the source of light of the moon too. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 Category:Solaria Category:Stella Category:Female Characters Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Allies Category:Minor Characters